


You are my only one

by urico90



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Homin - Freeform, criminal, yunho & changmin, yunho & siwon, yunho & yoona
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 09:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urico90/pseuds/urico90
Summary: This is my first story in english version.I first post it in asianfanfics and I just want to share it in here.





	1. Break up

**Author's Note:**

> Yunho is a doctor.  
Changmin is a college student.  
Changmin fall in love with Yunho but not sure about the other's feeling for him.  
Yunho is too damb to understand his own feeling for the cute boy.  
But... there is another situation that makes everything to turn upside down.

"Lets break up, Yunho"

'What!? .........W...Why!!?'

He can't believe his ears as his lover said just now. They are completely fine, he means, a little fight like every couple did. But they can't count that problems as a budern for their way of love.

They love each other. Really and firmly , he believes. Moreover, it's now 3 years since they've been dated and , they are in the final year at medical university. And then they will be doctors soon.

Becoming a doctor is his childhood dream and now getting his dream and holding his dearest lover's hand along the way is also his goal of life too. He trust her love and also know she always try hard to fulfil her dream of becoming the best professional in surgical field. He never, ever thinks that their relationship is a problem or a thread in her way.

' Cause I'm really tire of our relationship, Yunho'

'But... baby...it's been three years now and we're almost close to our dream right! I know you try really hard and you're tired. And I'm sorry I didn't care enough of you......'

' It's not about the school or the projects, Yunho. It's about us, about you !"

' Did I do something wrong or made you disappoint, baby? Tell me what I did wrong and I'll fix it.I'm sorry baby.Please...don't ever say that you really intend. You love me and I love you with all of my heart , you know it well baby."

" Well...! I don't want to know anymore Yunho...but honestly, I also don't want to blame you about this break up. But I want you to understand and respect my decision. We won't make it , baby. I just can't live like this anymore. It's ture you give me all of you, but Yunho, in a relationship, especially for a merriage it's not enough with just love. Atleast not for me! I' m not asking your forgiveness,Yunho . You can blame me or hate me if you want. But, I can't change my mind. So goodbye Yunho. Thanks for everything ......and be happy !!"

Speechless...!

Even he stay still like a statue , his girlfriend, Yoona , walk away and leaving him there alone with sad and confuse . What happen? Why? His heart fill up with many questions but his lips are stay close tight and his mind feels numb. She left him.So, all of him isn't enough for her.? What's she want then ?

*******

Somewhere, near the quiet park,in a black Audi , an old man around 50 years old and a girl around in her 20s sitting silent.

"Good job! I appreciate your choice and you owe me with your rightful decision"

"I don't want or need any of your apreciation .And you owe me nothing. All the things are just ' give and take' right? I just did what I need to give you back and take what I want, Mister. So, I did as my promise ,and you also keep your word "

" Don't worry. Everything've been prepared and you can just take your things and go. I hope , I don't have to see you anymore "

She stares the man with sharp gaze for a moment and take the little suitcase and get out of the car. Hiring a taxi and heading to the airport.

*******  
" Hello! Son,where are you now?"

"...At school Omma...Why, something matter ...?"

"Ah......no sweety, just miss you.Will you come home this weekend...? Your sister miss you too. And your uncle want to talk with you...Will you Yunho...?"

" I don't know yet is there any assignment Omma. I'll call you back if I can't go.Yeah, ......miss you Omma and Jihye , too. See you..."

Yunho hang up the call and step out of the campus to head their apartment , his and Yoona's.

May be she is really mad with him. May be he just made a mistake so she gets angry and said like that. He can handle this. He will apologize and make her love him again . May be he can take her to his family that he never took her once. He will show his family members as his future wife and she will definately get surprise when she finds out about the family.

May be she can forgive him.

To be continued......

P.S Comments are thankfully welcome!!


	2. Unexpected guest

It's been two years.

He's a doctor of a famous hospital now. As a famous and always full with many patients with different reasons, he can't rest properly as a still new comer of the medical field. 

Since Yoona left, he stayed alone at their apartment with really messy condition. Even he didn't really understand why she left him , even he was really broken that days, he had many assignments and projects to finish , so he didn't have enough time to mourn or to be broken. All happened like simultaneously,and he had to try hard to pass the condition and the really difficult exams. 

Even his family offered to come back to home and stayed with them , but he didn't . No matter how hard his condition, this is what he chose and what he want, so he had to endured and overcome . Yoona left him clueless about her leave and he didn't get any hint or news since then. How cold was she! Now he is a doctor, so may be she is a professional surgeon at somewhere more famous hospital than his .

********  
"Yes......Omma......I'm home already...... "

He is now at his new apartment that he moved in two weeks ago. 

"......Ofcourse I have my dinner at canteen......"

As the hospital is too much busy, and the apartment he stayed is far enough to get in time .So he rent the appartment two blocks away from the hospital. 

"Oh......Omma......I don't have such time to go that restaurant......I'm on duty call............Okay......I got it ......tomorrow is my day off ...I already plan to go the mart near my place and buying the necessary things......"

He don't even have enough time to look the apartment, his uncle arrange the place that's suitable for him to live alone . 

"My dear Ommoni......you know very well about your sons' kooking skill...!...haha......... Pray that I don't burn down the whole block Omma......" 

His apartment is in one of the three blocks that build together in one large space. Have gateway......two entrances with arch and in the middle, there exsit rather wide small park, with greenly grass and couples of swings for the purpose of relax and for children can play safe within the resident.

"Yeah, tell uncle that this apartment is quite good for me and thanks for his kindness........."

He sighed.

"I know...Omma......I'll try my best for the............merriage......It's stills years away to happen right............Okay ......I won't let you and uncle to disapponit......"

Right, he is under the engagement with someone he never seen before , as his family wish , especially as his uncle. He don't paid much interest to that person, he barely know the name and identity. The only son and hire of the well known business group. He don't know how that person easily accept the engagement with someone like him , who never know about the business but the medical field. 

For Yunho, he didn't find anyone after Yoona and also don't have the intention to be in a relationship again. So whatever his family want, it's ok as long as he can do what he want. It's not like he's been force or under pressure. May be that man is as like him, that don't really mind about the merriage , all are as the family will.

"Yeah......love you too, Omma...and tell Jihye that if I see her online lately in nights again , I won't buy her the Gucci bag she wants as the birthday present......haha.....................miss you all, bye..."

As he hung up the call ......there at the corridor , he heard something hid heavily at his door. And then...someone lazily knock the door.

He don't have the friend who will visit him in this late time. He peer from the little hole of the door, but all he see is black. What is it...!!?

He slowly open the door carefully, suddenly, all he get is the rather heavy weight of a man.........wait......a boy that seems younger than him. The bag he carry is dropped on the floor.

"What took you so long to open the door for your prince....Kyu....?"

Oh......he is drunk...!!

"You know......I love you so much that I choose to stay at your place and not to go back to my home even I 'm really .........really feeling drunk......you puppy...!!"

What a nonsense!!

"Hey look ...you are mis......"

"Carry me!"

"Excuse me!"

"I say............carry me you dummy......your prince is really sleepy.........!"

Tsk......!! That kid is really giving a headache.

" Kid......you are mistakening the room number......I'm not your........."

"Yah......!! just close your mouth and carry me already......I really want to go bathroom......or......want me to.........do here......!!"

"What!!......no...no wait......!!"

Thay are now hugging position with the boy's head on his shoulder. So he just try to push him alittle from the shoulder and then put him on his back, close and lock the door, and quickly carry him to the bathroom.

"Here ... you are in the bathroom. Just make it quickly ......I have to find out who is your friend and send you there......"

"Yah...!"

"Again what...?!"

"Hold me you idiot......! How can I stand if you are not holding me......! I have to zip down my pants Kyu...!!"

He don't have choice. The boy isn't open is eye and swaying his lengthy body.

"What...? O......Okay...!!"

So Yunho hold him... from the back on his shoulder and turn his face away from the mirror from the side on the wall.

"Fi......Finish...?"

"Hold on...~~~ you know how much I happy today.........I got that job Kyu......now I don't have to move out from my room......"

Yunho listen his uneven voice...somehow the boy has sweet and warm voice, he feel.

"Finish......! now carry me on your bed ...I'm going to sleep......"

"What......? No! You can't sleep on my bed, Kid......! I'm not......"

"Kyu...~~~~~ You don't love me...hah......? ~~~ you don't want me to sleep on your bed with you......?"

"Wait...Wait...wait......Let me take you to the living room first......"

Yunho carry him on his back to the living room and drop him on the coach carefully. And run to kitchen and get a glass of water . 

"Here......drink it..."

The boy drink the glass from his hand so he try not make him chock.

"You okay......?Hey......look at me kid......"

The boy drop his head to the back of the coach and rub his hand to his face.

"Ah......Kyu......I say I want to sleep......you really want me sleep here......~~? You are heartless that you put your dearest friend on the coach when he's really drunk......"

Yunho don't get the chance to finish and interrupted by the boy's pouty lip and childlike whine.

"Umm......You don't love me...~? What if I get my back ache tomorrow?..."

God......!!Even he is really frustrated......he finds the boy is so cute.

"What if I drop of the coach ............Umm......get my leg ...Uh......or my bones broke......? ~~~~ Can you......really want to happen......What if......"

"Okay ...Okay......!! Just stop with your 'what if' ......You can sleep on my bed this night. I bet you will regret in the morning......come on...~~"

How can he make the boy to get out of his room...even if he is completely stranger for Yunho. He don't have that heart. Also, as his condition is not in the right mood to ask who is the friend he says ' Kyu'. So he decides to find him in the morning.

"Yay...~~"

The boy hold up his fists in the air as his victory. Smiling the boy's action...... he carry the boy to his room. Take off his shoes and tuck him under the blanket.

"Sleep...~~"

As he makes his leave, a hand grasps his hand. He look back.The boy is smiling at him with half open eyes and says

"Oh......our Kyu is really taller within two days......Come here,...Come to your prince...~~"

Yunho don't know what to do......watching the boys weakly pull down his hand the raising the other hand in the air.

Slowly, he bend down his body and watch the boy's face, a hand warmly and softly rub his hair gently.

"My sweet buddy......You are really good to me......Thank you so much...Kyu~~~"

Yunho is taken aback with the action just now from the boy. Feeling something stiring inside him and watching the now sleeping boy's peaceful smile.Taking a breath......he smiles back to the boy and says goodnight to the boy before leaving the room.

" Sleep well little prince...~~"

**********


	3. Dinner !?

As the little guest is on his bed, Yunho decides to sleep on the coach for the night. When he come back to the living room, he notice the bag on the floor that the boy left. So he go and pick up the bag and place it on the counter of the shelf before return back to the coach. When he looks the clock on the wall, it's 11:30. Good... today is a really messy day!! 

So he go to the bathroom, make a quick shower, change the nightshirt and pants, lay down on the coach with a blanket and wobble into comfort position . About 15 minutes after as he close his eyes, there is a song of unfamiliar ringtone.

God!!.. Will you let me sleep for this night!!

Really annoying with the sound, he get up abruptly to find the phone. Its from the boys' bag . Hesitates that should he open the others' bag without his permission... but he also need to know who is the boy really intend to go in the first place. Surely his friend is in the same block with him and may be the call is from that friend. So, he open the zip and search the phone. 

On the brightening screen, there is name...' Puppy Kyu'. Thanks God! May be he is that 'Kyu'. So he pick up the phone quickly before it's hung up.

"H....Hello..?"

" Geez..Min!! Why are you so late? I'm really worried that something bad happen to you! Just come back now..it's really too late already!! Where are you been and what are you doing this late hour? Your part time job should be done 2 hours ago. What took you so long? Just come back right now!! You know tomorrow we have to go there!!!"

He's not surprise how this two friend have the same habit of uninterruptible talking.

" Wait..wait ...wait!!..So you are that ' Kyu ' right?"

" Who are you!!? Why you pick up my friend's phone? Where is Changmin?!! What have you done to my friend? Are you a robber or a thief ? Did you steal his phone? Oh my God!! Please don't tell me you kidnap my friend!! My friend and I are not that rich to give you money. We are just college students..Please leave him~~!!"

Right....So I'm a kidnapper in a second now!! How can he .....! No... they are really giving me a headache with just their thought!?

"Stop!! Just listen for a minute , kid. First.. for your information, I'm not a robber or a thief or a kidnapper. And second,I'm staying at the same block with you...."

" So why are you....."

" I'm not finish... your friend is in my room cause he mistakening your room with mine and he is really drunk . I don't have any clue to find out who he think I am....Now, he is in my bedroom.....safely..... and asleep. Now can you tell me which number you are at..?I think your number will also 302 like mine.."

" Yes.! 302 of Block B. And you?"

" 302 of Block A"

" Oh God!! He 's really drunk!! He never make that mistake before.So we are at the opposite each other!! Wait! can you comeout to the balcony please? I'm now looking at your room.."

" Okay.."

So he steps out of the living room to the balcony.. there at the balcony of the opposite a boy is waving his hand. What.. do I need to wave back?No, he won't!. So,he hold up his hand and the boy quickly nodding at him and make a gesture that he'll come to him and quickly turn into his room.So he will come to take back his friend. 

Not long after, there is a knock on his door. He open and the boy with bright eyes is standing at the door and smiling at him. Really weir but cute someway, too. 

"..H..Hi .. I'm Kyuhyun and come to take my friend. I'm really sorry for my friend and for my wrong accusation.."

He bow at him really sincerely. How can he stay mad to that polite kid.

" It's okay.. he's in my bedroom. Follow me.."

When he sees his sleeping friend.. he gaps and go to the side of the bed.

" Oh.... Min..You are really messing me!! What have you done?!!! Now let's go back to my room. Uh....!!"

The sleeping boy's weight and his quite tall structure makes Kyuhyun hard to carry him on his back.As he's watching them from the doorway, he sighs and go to him.

" I'll carry him. I've done it hours ago. So you just carry the bag on the shelf near the doorway and lead me to your room. Ah..the phone is on the table near the coach.."

Kyuhyu looks him with really apologetic smile and do as he says. Then Kyuhyun and Yunho with Changmin on his back get out of the room, get in elevator and crossing the yard to the opposite block.

When he get out of the boys' room,Kyuhyun says apologies again and again for their disturbance . When he get back to his room, it's almost 1 AM in the morning. He tiredly yawning and enter his bedroom and get in his bed.He gets the fresh shampoo fragrance and fall asleep minutes later.

**********

When he wakes up, it's almost noon. Make a shower and change clothes to make some shopping. As he get in his car, he get a call from his mother.

" Omma...? ...Yes, I'm now going to the mart to make shopping...What ! Why is he here suddenly? He's supposed to be on abroad , isn't he?.........Dinner? Why again? You know I'm on.............. "

Listening and sighing, he agrees.

" Okay... I'll come to home in the evening to take you and uncle. And Jihye also go with us?...... Okay... bye Omma"

He hung up the call and change the decision to go to the mart , and make his way to buy the suit for the dinner.

" Why is he here .. by the way? And why they want to see us? No way! they are holding it for the wedding. ?!!"

Exclaiming himself, he really shock about the thought.

He isn't ready, yet! Not as a stranger to each other without knowing anything except name and jobs.

" Please, let's not make it for the wedding~~~"

***************

Update now!!

Hope you enjoy!!!


	4. Meet

Early morning, on a hill above of the town, there is a grave stone and in front of it, two young boy in their neat black suits. Morning breeze is really fresh and cool. One of the boys placed a chrysanthemum bouquet on the stone and kneel on the ground and make a bow. But there's also another bouquet on it, too. The bow down look at that black rose bouquet and sigh and look away.

" He still coming , now aren't you throw away that bouquet? So, you forgive him?"

" He wasn't a culprit of my father's death , Kyu. After all the time, I just don't have the courage to face him. I....just .........don't want to see him. And I know it's not his fault but he felt guilty. I have to accept his apology and also want to tell him it's time to let go all that grieves. Someday, when I have enough courage , I 'll see him . But not now..."

They stay there another thirty minutes and climb down. They step in a little shop, that sell rice cake and kimchi soup.

" Hey dude, you remember last night?"

" What? I came your place right.! This morning I woke up in your bed. What's your point?"

Kyuhyun chuckle and shake his head lightly.

"You don't want to hear it, I bet"

" Wh...What happened? Did I do something chaos? Did I make someone hurt?!!"

" No..not that hurt, but.. may be he has a backache now I'm not sure. But you really make a really big chaos last night Changmin..ha..ha.."

" Don't laugh..you brat!! Just tell me what I did last night. So I can make apology if I need to..just tell me already!!"

Kyuhyun control his grin and

" Last night, you make mistaken the room number but it's really similar number too except the block. You entered the 302 of Block A opposite of my block. But the room owner is a really gentleman.. you know..he place you on his bed and he just lying on the coach of the living room. When I entered there, I see a blanket and pillow on the coach and he showed me to his bedroom. There you are sleeping on his bed really peacefully as your own... that's.."

Kyuhyun stiff not to laugh out loud but Changmin feels really blush and shy as he listen to his friend. 

" I just want to see you his face buddy. He seemed really trouble and also really sleepy but he gave you piggyback and carry you to my room..hey don't give that face! I can't carry your tall and well eaten body. It's around midnight and I believe he have enough trouble before then and I can't imagine how he handle a really drunk stranger ...that he never seen before..."

Changmin eyes get widen when Kyuhun says the man give him piggyback to return to the right room. Gosh!! How rude he was!! He don't dare to think how he made messy before his friend came to take him.!! He feel guilty and also really shy to face that man to apologies. But he has to, right!!?

" God!! I have to apologize him Kyu.. may be I need to take him to hospital if he has backache... Oh..My... How can I make such a really mess !!"

" Of course you do..~~" 

Kyuhyun laughs as throw his head back.

" Yah.. shut up...you mousy!!"

Kyuhyun grin and with a smirk

" So do you want to go there after this. May be he 'll be at home or later?"

" I don't want to delay cause it'll be more rude of me Kyu . But I have to go back to home today . Mother and my sisters are waiting . We plan to have dinner outside.."

" Okay.. stay happy buddy. Today is your birthday too. Make a happy dinner with your family and tell them I miss them too. And bring me your mother's handmade kimchi... my favorite food. And....... brace yourself to face that handsome guy....he he.."

"Yah!!"

There a shy boy and a really amuse boy's laugh are fill in the little shop.

*******

He arrives at home at six. Dinner is at 7:30 . His mother says his uncle have something to tell him. But what exactly is it about? He don't want to hear it if it's about the wedding. If not so, something about the business is not his field. He don't know much but his mother wants him to lead the business because this is his father's work from the base. He know he has to heir the business as an only fact that the company is his fathers' everything and he gave all his efforts to make it . This is his fathers' creation and his family's legacy.

But his uncle, his mother's brother, is a good man and also sharp enough to lead the company not to fall when his father died. But his father is really thoughtful man all his process are in order so, even his sudden death didn't make the company to shutter. His father's death made Yunho to choose the emergency department in hospital . To save the persons' lives in critical condition like his father's heart attack.

"I'm home Omma..."

"Oh.. you arrive Yunho. We are ready to go. And your uncle is waiting you in his library room. Go in there.."

" Omma.. It's that about wedding? Do you know about it..?"

" Oh honey.. don't be so nervous. I heard, he just come back for a short period and his family and we want you two to meet for now. And he also request to meet you before his comeback . He's a polite and sweet boy Yunho. He even asked if you are free for the dinner cause he don't want to make you busy for his arrive. Let's just meet baby. Feel free to meet the boy and I think you will like him if you meet him in person..."

" I hope, Mother"

" Go my boy, your uncle have to tell you something before we go.."

He nod the climb up stairs.

" Uncle, I'm home.."

" Oh.. Yunho.. come in"

" Omma said you have something to tell me..."

" Uh.. right! Not special. He just come back for couple of days and makes request his parent to meet you before he go back. I think he want to close with you . He still remain a year to graduate from the university . So, he just want to know you and make a progress along this year . May be the wedding will be fast more than you expect so I want you to make up your mind.."

" Uncle .... I...."

Seeing his hesitant, his uncle seems alert and

" Do you have someone you love Yunho..? That's why you .." 

"Uh....no Uncle. I don't have any. I just........ want more time...."

His Uncle smile and pat his shoulder

" Oh..if so, you can discuss with him when you meet. But we, for parents, we just want to see our sons to settle their lives and happy. But don't worry boy, we're not pushy.."

Yunho smiles and sighed inward and climb down with his uncle to downstairs. 

When they arrive the restaurant they appoint, the other family also arrive, already.

" Sorry .. are you waiting too long..?"

Uncle and the other old man shake their hands and his mother and the woman greet too.

" Oh.. we also just arrive. Have a seat Mr Han. Oh..Yunho ..! how 're you doing ? Busy ?"

" Oh.. as usual Arjussi~~"

" Good.. Oh here is our son, don't you seen him in person right? Hey son, greet Yunho ~~"

Yunho make a slightly bow and give out his hand to the tall and handsome guy with warm smile.

" It's nice to see you Siwon-ssi "

" Nice to meet you too, Yunho-ssi.. you're more handsome in person...~~"

**********

Update!!!

Hope you enjoy. Welcome your comments.


	5. See him again.

The whole time, during the dinner, he and Siwon gives each other a small polite smile, gives a little nods to their parents saying but don't talk that much to each other. But Siwon seems like a good and polite person , and have a friendly smile too. Even though they just meet in person right now, Siwon treats him with open heart , he can feel it. Since they are youths of the same age, they have the same condition of behavior and thoughts in common. May be they can be friends at least. 

After the dinner , both parents are saying goodbyes and head to the outside, and Yunho and Siwon follow them from behind. When the older are a little far , Siwon turn to him and give a warm smile and says

" So, Yunho-ssi, you have spare time tomorrow ?"

".... Well"

Yunho hesitate what to says.

" Tomorrow I have 18 hours duty ...So, the day after tomorrow I can early off from work. Do you need something help Siwon-ssi? how may I help you?"

Siwon smile.

"Uh.... it's not like that. I just....... treat you dinner and have nice chat with you before I go back. Did I interrupt your time, Yunho-ssi?I'm afraid that my sudden arrival made you busy , since you already have a busy working hours.."

" Oh...please don't be Siwon-sii. It's okay with me. You too know, the emergency department of any hospital is always busy. It's normal for us.."

Siwon smiles in relax.

" So....Is okay with the dinner, Yunho-ssi?"

Yunho feels alittle heavy inward, but nods with a polite smile.

" Alright, Siwon-ssi"

******

Changmin is on the highway bus to Seoul from his visit to family. His mother made many foods for him and Kyu. He is carrying them in a big box on his lap. Just gazing the sightseeing, he thoughts just attach to a question of how to apologize the person he disturb nights ago. He should go there after his class. He have about an hour before the first part-time. He will go there with some of his homemade foods for him since that guy is also living alone, he will enjoy homemade food, he hope.

His little apartment is not too far from college , just three bus stops away. Even this apartment wages is raising gradually so he have to work two jobs to pay the bill. His mother is giving his tuition fees with her little ramen shop. And she also have to take care of his two sisters. So he don't want to give her more burden anymore. So for uprising bills and wages for his personal expenses, he works part-time jobs, saving money and give his sisters to buy what they want, often buys them foods when he go back to home.

So he goes to the college to catch the first class in time. He pack the lunch box for two persons , for him and Kyuhyun. After class, he runs to the convenient store, his first part-time job. There he works from 6-8 and after that, he have to go his second job as the first day, the gas station outside of the town, about twenty minutes ride from Seoul. There he have to work from 9-11 . He have to work hard to adjust he working time and studying time. May be he's alittle tired and busy for the moment but he'll find another job later. Now he have no choice and have to grip the job not to loose that little apartment cause this is the cheapest . Kyu want to help, but he also have his sisters living with him. Sometimes his sisters go back to their home for the holiday, and those night Changmin go there and playing games and sleep with him. 

After finish his class, he hold the box of foods wrapping with pink napkin in his arms and go to that person's room with Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun just come along with him with a huge grin but says nothing. They stop at the front of room 302 , press the switch on the wall but get no response. He's not arrive back? They look at each other don't know what to do. Knocking the door some more, but no sound is back from the inside. He sigh and back to the ground.He have to go the work now. 

" Wait!!"

" What's up, dude?"

" Hold it a moment.."

Kyuhyun hold the box . He take off the bag, open the zip and take out a book and a pen. He write down some notes, fold it neatly and sincerely , and tag it under the knot of the napkin , take back from Kyu, hold the box and run to the security house.

" Wh... What are you doing Prince!!?"

" May be he'll arrive back lately .And you also don't know when he'll be back, right. So I'll place it near his front door. And come back tomorrow"

He carefully place the box near the door and bow down to the door.

" I'll come bake next time, Mister. Have a nice meal..~~"

Kyuhyun chuckle him and pat his back playfully.They go down attacking and laughing each other happily.

That night, Yunho come back home tiredly nearly 2 AM in the morning. He find a pink wrapped box is place near is door. He bend down to see the package and see a folded paper in the wrap. He slowly take and unfold it. There, a neat written sentences said

" Hello..Mister, This is Shim Changmin who disturb your sleep nights ago. I really want to apologize my rude manner in person but you're not at home and I have to go to work. So I just place it my little apologize present for you at the door. But I'll definitely come back later and make my sincere apologize to you. Please forgive my rudeness Sir. And if you have a backache, please go to the hospital . I'll give you back the medical bill when I see you tomorrow . and sorry gain for I make you that rude manner. See you again, Sir. Uh.. the food are made by my mother and really delicious. Please have a nice meal and hope you enjoy the food. Thank you very much for you kindness.. Sincerely Shim Changmin..."

Yunho read and smile. That kid can made him smile just with his letter...

" Yeah... I go hospital everyday, kid.."

He mummer with smile and pick up the box and enter the room.

**********

They are at an inn far from downtown that Siwon recommend nice meal reserve. They talk a little before the meal . Siwon is more open in private with him. It's kind of his attraction open but kind and polite. His smile are really friendly.

"So, do you mind if I ask you something Yunho-ssi?"

"Please go on.. Siwon-ssi"

"How do you feel about the marriage, I mean , your real feeling . You can say openly to me Yunho-ssi. If you feel annoy or uncomfortable......Or....... do..you have someone you love, already......?"

"Well...I...."

Yunho hesitation makes Siwon worry and quickly apologize.

" I'm sorry..Yunho-ssi, My rude.... I ...Just want to get to close to you.....I mean... I mean.. I want to be friend with you, actually..."

" No.. No Siwon-ssi. Don't be sorry. It's okay. I just think how to tell you my feeling...I also want to be friend with you,too"

" Really..! I'm glad to know that. Actually, I really want to be your friend from the start but I don't have that chance.."

Yunho feel some kind of relax in his mind. Siwon is kind of cool person. He hope they can be friend , a really friend . Cause he is still sure he don't have any interest in him more than a friend now. So, friends will be some kind of good start for their communication if they have to marry someday, just if. Actually Yunho don't want to marry someone he don't love though he don't have one . He just want to discuss with Siwon if he get the chance and to delay the marriage as far as he could.

" So, do you have a girlfriend, Yunho-ssi?"

"No..and you? Do you have one Siwon-ssi"

Siwon smiles. What's that? Is that mean he have a girlfriend, already? 

" You...You really have.."

Siwon nods.

" Yes... but no Yunho-ssi"

Yunho confuse.

" I mean .. I had someone I fall in love and not a girl.."

Oh!.. So it's a boy , then? Yunho really surprise but feel relax , don't know why. Siwon watch him with afraid if he bother him with his confession. So he quickly make it's sure that.

" It's okay Siwon-ssi. I understand you, really. Don't worry about that. But, I just want to know why you accept the marriage if you already have someone you love. "

" It's a little long to say Yunho-ssi. Do you have time to listen..?"

"Sure..Siwon-ssi. I have enough time what my friend to tell me about him. Plus this is also connect with our future plan, too"

Siwon chuckle and nods. So, they are friends now.

*******

The fuel tank shows he need to refill it ASAP. If not, he'll be trouble to the way home.There 's no filling station around. The nearest one is the station at the edge of the town for 10 minutes drive. His home is thirty minutes drive away. It's already too late the the surrounding is really quiet now. Since the place is far from crowd city so silent wrap the place easily. Siwon offer to drive back but he refuse . They are both men and he have the opposite direction with Yunho's. So he said Siwon not worry for him and just go his way. 

He drive to the station and there, two boys is talking and one boy giving a wave and walk away to the way where the bus stop exist.

Yunho watch the back of the boy and feels like he've seen him somewhere ,not sure. After filling , he drive around the way and see the boy earlier is sitting at the bunch with folding his arms on his chest and curling as much as he could, seems too cold . Those long legs, brown hair, and the bag.... Oh!! he's that boy!

He slowly drive there and says

" ..uh..Hi"

The boy watch him with a little frown and said hesitatingly. Oh..! those doe like eyes are really beautiful.!

"..Hi... how may I help you?"

"Oh... I...you are that boy, right? "

"Who..? I thinks you mistaken with me, Mister. I don't know you.."

Right..! He didn't see him that night. He's drunk and sleeping of course he don't know Yunho.

" Uh... Shim.. Changmin.. Right? That's what you written in the letter on the box . I'm.... uh.. Jung Yunho but sure you don't know my name.. do you remember me? ... The night before...."

"Uh..."

The boy stands quickly and bow down sincerely.

" I'm so sorry, Mr Jung.It's my rudeness to disturb you and mistaken your home. I'm sorry you have to carry me.... I'm.."

"Hey..It's okay. I don't mind it . I already accept your apology and eat your foods deliciously..Don't feel bad anymore.And do you go back now? Waiting bus?"

"Uh..yes, Mr Ju.."

"Come on.. just call my name or..call me Hyung since you are younger. That 'Mister' makes me feel like old man you know..!"

The boy shyly smile and says

" Yes, H..Hyung.. I'm waiting the bus to go back to the city. And do you go somewhere?"

" Well, I'm also going back,too. Would you like to join me since we have the same direction?"

"uh..It's okay. Please don't .. I don't want to disturb you again.."

" It's not disturb Changmin..But if you feel uncomfortable ..let it be. But actually, it's getting too cold now and too late. I just want you safe, so if you don't mind, you may join me way home, .. hm~~.?"

That's soft and kind request, and warm smile makes changmin heart warm and flatter.

"O..Okay Hyung.."

He nods with shy smile, and Yunho also smile and thinks that the boys' rosy cheeks and glitter round eyes are really cute.

***************


	6. Black Cap Man.

Last night is a little less tired. No big accident or blood shed are arrived to his department. Just broken legs or cutting wounds. You can say it's kind of normal.

Stretching his limb, Yunho walk out to the outside to take a fresh breath. It's early morning and the roads are still quiet with less people. There, the opposite of the road in five minutes walk, a little coffee shop is opend in early morning. Yunho is just finish his duty and he want to drink fresh hot coffee rather than from the coffee machines in hospital.He can just walk there to relax his tired nerve. 

Siwon will come to pick him up in thirty minutes and they will have their breakfast in some restaurant, and then they will go home together. Siwon will leave the day after tomorrow, so he said he want to say a polite goodbye to Yunho's family and he agree. For now, they are acting like as in a good relationship couples in the elders' eyes. And Siwon will contact him often after he arrive back to America, like a good friend of course and for the both families, its a good sign. They make agreement to untangle the engagement when the time's arrive. 

When he come out of the shop, he heard something hard hit to the ground and he turn around to look what's happening. A man is falling and near a bicycle is lying on the ground and some newspapers are scattered around him. Yunho runs to the man and pick him up in his arms and then he see the man, no.. the boy is Changmin.

" Changmin..! Changmin..God! you are freezing! Wake up Changmin-ah..!!!"

But Changmin is still unconsious. There is no one around him except some opening shops. So he try to pick him up on his back, then he hear a vehicle is stopped near him.

" Yunho-ssi? What happen..? Who is he?"

"Oh!! Thanks God.. Siwon-ssi, Please help me to take him to the hospital. He is my friend.. He is sick..!"

" Of course!"

Siwon open the back door and pick him up .... and when he see the face of the unconsious boy, he pause a moment.

" What, Siwon-ssi? You know him?"

" ...Oh..no Yunho-ssi, there's no way I know this boy. I just feel he is really cold. He gonna be okay.. by the way? Do we need..."

" Quick.. Siwon-ssi, we need to take him to the hospital right away..."

"O...Okay.."

Siwon place Changmin on the seat carefully and he run to the driver seat. Yunho sit next to Changmin, take off his coat and wrap around him.

" Here take mine.. he need more heat.."

Siwon also take off his coat and give him in a hurry.

" ... Thanks, Siwon-ssi"

Yunho take the coat and wrap over his coat and tightly hug him on his chest and rub his hands between his.Siwon watch them worrily from the small mirror. Yunho thinks, Siwon will make a good husband to his future partner. He's a kind hearted man. They arrive back to the hospital in minutes and Siwon get off from the seat and run to the side, open the door for them. Yunho get out first, but Siwon pick Changmin in his arms in a bridal style quickly and it's a litttle surprise for Yunho. 

" Where to..Yunho-ssi?"

Siwon ask with Changmin in his arms. Right..! he need to make warmth for Changmin now.

" Okay.. this way.."

Yunho lead him to the emergency room and Siwon place Changmin gently on the bed and watching him in a worry look. Yunho make all his procedures to treat him in a hurry and says

"You can wait in my room Siwon-ssi, I'll be there soon."

" It's okay.. I can wait. But.... is he okay? He'll be fine, right?"

Yunho smile to make him sure.

"Don't worry. He's fine now. He's weak and need some proper rest. I'll make sure he's safe"

Siwon seems relieve and nod.Then get out of the room.Yunho watch him leave and turn around to Changmin who's laying on the bed, now. He raise his hand and rub the soft hair gently. Changmin's seem really tired. Yunho watch him and feel like something bite is heart. He touch the face gently and stare the boy for a while and remember the night Changmin entered his room. That night, a cute smile is linger on this sweet face. 

He sigh.

" What happen, little prince~~? I don't want you get hurt..~~"

Yumho murmur.

*************

They miss their breakfast and when Yunho say they don't gonna make it, Siwon says

" It's okay Yunho. You don't need to feel guilty. You are a doctor , I understand . And I really admire you take care of ......C ... that kid with your all heart. You gonna be a good boyfriend for your lover.."

" You too, Siwon-sii. Just now I saw how you treat Changmin was really touch my heart. I was thinking you'd be a good husband for your future partner.And I think he'll definitely see your kind heart and count it already. I believe you give him all of your heart and love him, he'll know about it. No way that he don't love you back. He just need time to accept you. You said he have a family problem , so I think he need to handle that first and that's why he can't give enough time for you now..."

Siwon smiles weakly. His smile is dim unlike usual.

" You'll be right Yunho-ssi. I hope too.."

**************

Changmin wake up hours later around noon and look around. A nurse come to inform them and they quickly run there to see him.

" How do you feel, Changmin? "

Yunho ask him soft with a smile.

" H..hyung..? Why..am I...."

" You pass out on the street, Changmin. I saw you and took you here. You are really weak,now. You need a proper rest...~~~"

Changmin breath out and look down. 

" I.... I want to go home, hyung. .."

"Changmin-ah... "

" I'm alright now, hyung. I'll rest like you said at home. Just....... I don't want to stay here.. please take me home...~~~"

Changmin whisper plea and Yunho can't bare this little voice. He rub Changmin head gently and

" Okay... I'll take you home. But promise me you'll take a rest for the day Changmin. Not for this day, you need to reduce your working hours for your health sake. Or not you'll pass out again.. Okay..~~"

Changmin nod. They take Changmin in Siwon's car and Yunho sit with Changmin head on his shoulder.

" I'm... sorry hyung...I make you busy all the times.."

" Don't say that again.. Changmin-ah. You are my friend and like my little brother for me. Of course hyung will take care for you. And you.. you see me as your big brother ..?"

Changmin look up and stare him for a moment and look down and lean on the shoulder again.

" ...... Of course....h..hyung~~"

He heard hesitation in his voice. May be he's too weak to make a proper reply. And then,There is a light sigh that press down carefully from the front seat.

" Ah.. I forgot.. Siwon-ssi, he's Shim Changmin, a college student and Changmin this is Choi Siwon and he is........."

Yunho pause how to describe his connection to Siwon.But, Siwon take the gap quickly with a comfort smile.

" A friend too, Changmin-ssi. Nice to meet you.."

Changmin bow his head from the back politely and

" Thank you for your help, Siwon-ssi. Sorry for my disturb.."

"Ah... please don't say like that. I'm already glad to help ..... ah... it's emergency, right. And you really look like sick, you need to rest well..... so..don't feel bad about me. It' okay ....."

Changmin smiles to him and Siwon give back a warm smile, too. They take Changmin to Kyuhyun's home and Kyuhyun rush back from school when he heard Changmin's sick. Kyuhyun says his gratitude again and again for taking care of his friend and they left the apartment after saying goodbye to Changmin.

*************

When they arrive his home, it's around 2 PM and his mother greets them.

" Are you really busy, son ?And Siwon waiting you too long..?"

"Ah.. It's okay Ommoni. Yunho-ssi is a good doctor and I'm really glad to help him.."

"So, that boy you said you help, is he fine now?"

His mother ask with worry.

" He's fine now, Omma. He just need a proper rest.."

"Good then, you will be hungry now. I'll make you foods. And your uncle is upstair and waiting for you. Go up and greet him.."

She says them with sweet smile and they bow and climb upstairs.

There, before they enter, a stranger with black clothes and a cap on the head is getting out of the room. Yunho's never seen that man and watch him in confuse. When he see them , he make a bow and lower his head and goes down. He feel some coldness when the man pass him.

" Is it someone you know...?"

Siwon ask him watching the back of the man with a frawn and a hard stare.

" No..Never seen him before. May be he's from uncle's work."

"Oh.."

Siwon nod slowly and they enter the room and greet his uncle.

****************

In the night, sitting in the garden's bench, Siwon makes a call.

" It's me... how do you feel today?"

"..."

'..Yeah, I'll be back in the next day. But we have something special for this time"

".."

" I found him... Yeah that man with the black cap..... and........Changmin,too"

"...."

"Don't be excited, now. He's still alright. And.... the surprise is he is with Jung Yunho..."

"...."

" Yeah.. I just worry he'll get hurt. But, Yunho-ssi seems like he's really taking care for Changmin. Yeah, he's a good man unlike is uncle. But Changmin will be in danger in every moment. We need to be quick. We need to find the part- timer, ASAP"

"...."

" Don't worry, we can make it in time. If we get the video, we can put him to his end...... "

"..."

" I'll be careful...... I.......good night, See you soon..~~"

When he hung up the call, he makes a deep sigh.

"I.. miss you, baby"

***********


	7. Relax time!

"Hello...Siwon-ssi"

"Yes, Yunho-ssi...you've been busy..?"

" Oh.. well..a litttle. How 're you doing? How is your school?"

" Ah....it's fine. Everything's on the routine"

" By the way, how is with your boyfriend..may I ask?"

" Ah..... not ...my boyfriend...it's just.."

Yunho smile the sound he hear is kind of blush and shy. May be Siwon's face is colored by red, he think.

" .Oh..Of course, he is your friend and he is a boy right..? That's what I mean..."

" Oh....Yunho-ssi, you are teasing me!"

They share a friendly laugh.

"So...... how is C..changmin.? It's Changmin.. right? You tell before.."

" Ah..yeah....It's Changmin.. And he's fine now, I assume. I also really busy , so I can't check him. But tomorrow is my day off so I will go there to see him."

" Oh..that's good Yunho-ssi..I hope he fine now. And take a good rest for your day off. I think you also really busy to take care for yourself. Please take care of your own health and don't forget to get relax time... I suggest you to make a leisure trip for one day or two.. I think You need it..to make your mind and body to relax..."

"Ah.. now I have my own doctor now~~~"

Siwon laugh. They have a nice chat for a few minutes and hang up. Tomorrow is Sunday so Changmin also don't need to go the school. But.. how about his works? Cause tomorrow is holiday, what if Changmin have works to go? Does he need to ask him first? 

Right..! Yunho don't have his number. He watch the clock on the table and then stretch his neck look over the glass to see the opposite room. He step out of the living room to the balcony and watch the opposite room and don't know what to do ? The room is still lighting up but the glass are cover by curtain so he can't see inside.

Can he go there and ask if Changmin is free for tomorrow ? No..! it's doesn't make sense. He watch and then walk back and turn around and watch the room again.

Now is 9 o'clock and it's a little too late to make a guest for others. He don't understand why he is so clueless that never happen in his life for this kid. While thinking of his uncertain thoughts, there at the opposite balcony someone appear to wave at him. But of course he don't see it. 

Kyuhyun is waving at him eagerly and see Yunho is just walking back and forth. Why is he walking there at this late time? Kyuhyun watch him with frown and then his face lights up with a sudden idea. So, he quickly go back into the room. When Yunho watch back the room , Kyuhyu is gone.

And then a little later, Kyuhyun drag Changmin to the balcony who now with the rosy color face and a shy smile. And then Kyuhyun point the fidget man at the opposite and Changmin watch him with curiosity. 

When Yunho turnhis head, he see Kyuhyun and Changmin standing there, he stop and watch and still like a freeze statue. Kyuhyun giggle behind Changmin and nudge his back and then wave Yunho happily.

Yunho smile and wave back, don't know whom he is waving. Changmin smile and rub his neck. Kyuhyun take that hand and wave Yunho . Changmin glare him, but Kyuhyun don't care that glare. Yunho watch and try to say something but it's too far to talk and too rude for the neighbor to shout. So he shut the mouth again. Changmin also watch him and with hope eyes.

Kyuhyun watch them from behind and feeling impatient. He thinks for a moment and then goes back inside. When he come out, there is a white board in his hand and over it, some number are written in an extra large size with bold style. and Kyuhyun make body symbol with his hand attach on his ear.

Yunho watch him and taken aback and then realization comes over him. He goes back to the living room and take his phone that place on the table, and run out to the balcony. Changmin watch Kyuhyun and shake his head as in given up and laugh. Yunho aim his phone camera and zoom out to take a photo to the board that Kyuhyun hold up with his hand on his head. He get the number clearly as a photo . Kyuhyun put down the board to the floor and show up his thumb to yunho as if asking okay... so yunho chuckle and raise is thumbs up to answer. Kyuhyun nod with satisfy and hit pat Changmin's shoulder with a great smile and go back inside.

Yunho tap the number in the phone and make a call. Changmin turn his head inside and then Kyuhyun appear at the door holding up a phone to the air and then stick the phone on Changmin chest before he turn back. Changmin accept the ringing phone quickly before it fall to the floor and answer the call.

"h..Hello~~?"

" Hello...Changmin-ah..It's you?"

".....Ah....yeah...hyung. It's me.."

"Ah......I ..just want to ask you...tomorrow you are free or not..?"

Changmin blush to his ask . Fortunate that Yunho can't see his face.

"..... Is there something matter..hyung..?"

" Ah... in fact tomorrow is my day off.. so.. I want to see you and check if you are fine...so...want to know if you're free tomorrow.."

" I'm......I'm.. fine hyung. I take a rest like you said and quit that early job. So...... I'm okay..."

"Oh...... that's good, then....um.....Do you want me to come..to you..?Do you need to go to work..?"

" Uh... tomorrow is......He's free..hyung. He don't have anything to do. You can meet him...."

Yunho hear Changmin quiet scold..what're you doing, Kyu? He see Changmin pull back his phone from Kyuhyun and then he hear Kyuhyun say before he run away.

" Take him to the amusement park, hyung.... It's been so long he didn't go there...Uh.alright..I'm going..."

Chsngmin look really shy and Yunho want to see his cute face. 

"...a..About that..hyung.."

" So, shall we go Changmin-ah..?"

"W..What..hyung?"

" Amusement park..! Kyuhyun said you don't go there for a long time. So, you want to go there...? With....me..~~?"

Chanmin shut his eyes cause blush heat up his face. But..there also cute smile attach on his lips and lights up in his heart.

*********

Yunho wake up early that unusual for him on days off. take a bath with light heart and choose to wear. He choose sky blue T shirt with white coat and light gray jean pants.Take a white cap that hang on the hook , take wallet and go down to the car parking. 

There, at the opposite room, two boys are arguing with the pile of clothes. Eventually, he accept Kyuhyun's chosen clothes dark blue bottom up shirt which sleeves folded at the elbow, and black tight jeans. He's looking like a model or some famous idol. Kyuhyun also style his hair with some spray and then push him from his back out of the room.

Yunho is waiting him at the front of the building. He come down at see Yunho is watching him with adorable smile and glitter eyes. 

"Wow..May I ask who are you..Mr Charming..~~?"

" Stop it ..hyung.. Are you mocking me..?"

"What..! No.. ! I just admire you. I can't look at you straight cause you are lighting up like an angel and like I'm dating with some movie star...Changmin-ah..I just envy your handsomeness..."

At his praise, Changmin face turn to red. Yunho stare him and can't help he rub that soft hair with lovely smile.

" Hyung..don't mess my hair.."

" Okay..my little prince, can we go now.."

"How.....do you know..I mean that 'prince'..?"

"Aww.. you said yourself.."

"Really..when....oh..!"

Yunho chuckle . Along the way to the park , Yunho ask.

" May I ask why ..?"

"The name..? Ah.. actually it's happened from a bet with Kyuhyun and other friends. He lost in some video game and have to eat the extra large bowl of spicy seafood ramen. Kyuhyun ask me to help, and if I help with it, he will call me prince and buy me ice-cream for a whole month. I agree with the deal and so......."

"So, you can eat that bowl?"

Changmin shy and nod slowly. Yunho laugh with really amusement. How he can be so cute like that?

They play everything at the park, ice-skiing, rola coaster, and after riding skydrop ride, Yunho see Changmin shaking his legs, and can't stand properly. He still gives his shy smile. Eventually, Yunho give him piggyback and they rest for a while to ride another. 

Yunho against to pay all the bill and Changmin don't want to agree. But, when Yunho pout like a child, he agree finally. Yunho buy him ice cream, and lunch at the food stall at the park. They play all the day like 5 years old child.Changmin can't help to press down his happiness and smile. Yunho watch him like something precious and Changmin feel heat from that look.

In the evening, Yunho take them to a fine restaurant and then go home together. While Changmin is in restroom, Kyuhyun call.

" Hey buddy, how's going..?"

" um..fine. And how is the work?"

"Yah, who Am I? I am Iron man .. Kyu, I can handle this little work for you. I just want to check your situation.."

"Thanks Kyu, You are my only one.. and my best friend.."

Kyuhyun laugh.

" Come on.. where are you now?"

" At a restaurant, for dinner.."

"Wow.. that's great, share me when you're back..Ok?"

"Of course"

"Fine..Ah..customer arrive, I'll hung up. See you soon.."

Kyuhyun hung up up the call before his reply.When he come out, the dinner is ready and they eat happily together.

On the way home, Yunho ask how about the taste of the dinner and Changmin smile and say happily.

" It's really delicious , hyung. Thank you for treating me in such a good place.."

Yunho smile.

"I'm really happy just if you like..Changmin-ah.."

Yunho turn his head and watch him in admire.

" You know, I feel like you are my little brother. I always want a little brother though I have a little sister. How do you think of me, Changmin-ah..~~?"

Changmin look his eyes and still for a moment. And then, with a small smile,

" Me too, Hyung... I feel you as my hyung, since the day at the hospital.."

" Oh..I'm really glad Changmin-ah.."

All the way, Changmin close his eyes and pretend like asleep.


	8. Dating

Kyuhyun see Changmin enter with really helpless and sad. 

" What's up dude, why you look like that?'

Changmin drop his body on the bed and lay down on his stomach.

"Kyu, what should I do now..~~?"

"To what, Min?"

"He said.... Yunho hyung said, I am like his little brother. But..for me I'm not..I'm not..I mean I don't want......how to say.."

"You like him,right?"

Changmin abruptly sit and watch his friend with wide eyes.

"H..How...you.."

"Just ..! I'm your best friend man..! No one will know you better than me. You don't have to talk me about what you want and what you are feeling. So, let's talk openly. Did he said he think of you as his brother..exactly..?"

"..Not exactly.But he said he want a little brother like me.... You know how I feel when I heard that words from him...I'm..."

" Desperation.."

"Yeah..like that. I....I like him, Kyu. I really do. But what if I do if he think of me as a brother..? What if he already have a girlfriend..I.."

" Here..!"

Kyuyhyun place his phone on his lap.He watch and pick it with confuse look. I't a photo of some time schedule with names.......... and Yunho's name is there.

" This is.."

"His duty schedule at the hospital. And for your information, he don't have any lover, male or female for this two years.He had a girlfriend before in his college, but they broke up and I heard she left him.So, to sum up, he is free and as you can see his busy schedule, he don't have enough time to make blind date or something. You have chance..."

" Kyu..when did you make such investigation..? You go to the hospital..? When ..?"

" Since, I notice your eyes on him, I make my own way to get the information for you. Come on, now, all I want you to know is you have chance. And you are the first one to get near to him after his girlfriend. And I don't think he don't have any feeling for you rather than a brother. Cause i've seen his condition last night. I dare to say, he also have feeling for you.."

"But.."

"He's just confuse or don't understand himself. All you have to do his show your feeling, clearly"

" Show my feeling?"

" Yeah..! you have to make him to know himself, his feeling for you."

Changmin stare him for a while and then his worry face become cover with happiness.And then, he jump on Kyuhyun and hug him tightly.

" Oh..Thank you, Kyu. I love you..I love you so much..as I say, you are my one and only..~~"

Changmin's happiness rumbling makes Kyuhyun smile but..

"Yah! you are killing me!. I can't breath now, min. Just release your hand a little bit can you..?"

"Just a little bit..~~?"

Chamgmin tease his friend. The room fill with their laughs and teasing each other.

*******

Starting from that day, Changmin makes warm coffee and pour in a mini vacuum flask and wait Yunho at the gate before he go to hospital in the morning. Or when he have night duty, he make rice roll and coffee for both of them. After giving foods to his hyung , and after saying goodbye with shine smile, he continue to his works.

On the other hand, Yunho's days are brightening with the boy's smile and his delicious foods and coffee. Now he don't go that coffee shop.Everyday, he carry the little flask with Changmin's coffee. When the boy is a little late, he just wait at the entrance . His day isn't perfect without the boy's innocent shining smile. 

Yunho is waiting Changmin at the entrance like the other days, Kyuhyun come out first talking on his phone.

"Tomorrow.?"

Kyuhyun waving at him.

"Yeah...I'll tell him then...see you......"

Ahd he hang up.

" Good evening, hyung. Waiting Changmin?"

"Ah....yeah, where you going Kyuhyun-ah..?"

"Playing games with some friends. And changmin'll be come down soon."

He bow down and pass him. But, after a few steps, he turn and says

" He's really attach you, hyung. You are the first one he devote like that as far as I saw.He didn't have time to make new friends or other youth activities, like other people do in their youth stage since his father's death. Please take care my friend..hyung. Please don't let him hurt...... It's my only request to you."

Yunho listen and see that serious and deep look from always happy look boy, he nod with sincere and smile

" Don't worry Kyuhyun-ah. Hyung will take care him and won't let him hurt. He's like my lovely brother..."

Kyuhyun watch him with a small smile and gaze.

" Really.. hyung? Ah...by the way one of our friend is asking Min if he's free for tomorrow. She says she have some movie tickets and wanna go there with him.I just said I'll ask him. Can you help me to pass that to Changmin...hyung? "

Yunho alert about the sudden request.A girl? 

".........but tomorrow is school day isn't it? And Changmin have to go his works after the school...?"

"Ah...right , you didn't know that Changmin quit his night works cause he get the work at a new coffee shop and the payment is good.So he will work there for four hours after the school..."

"Rellay...? Where is that shop ...?"

"Just three blocks away...Oh I have to go hyung...You can ask him other details.........and don't forget what I ask...hyung...!"

Kyuhyun watch and run to the bus stop and wave him with a grin. He don't know about the meaning of that grin.

" Hyung...waiting so long...?"

Changmin come near to him. He just smile and shake his head.

" Kyuhyun said you quit the jobs and have a new one...? "

"......You met him... ? Yes hyung, I got a new job a week ago and the payment is quite good.I have to work there for six days and I can take one day leave. The coffee shop is near to our place and the owner is also kind...."

"That's great...then. I'm really worry you go to that station and have to work there till so late. Can I visit to your work ...Min...?"

"Of course ...hyung.You are gladay welcome.The shop is really tidy and beautiful.You can come anytime~~"

Yunho smile and nod.

"Here ...coffee hyung...And this is sandwichs...You have to eat all of them...!The night duty will be tire for you also your work too. ..."

Yunho accept the box and flask with smile.They both watching each other Changmin watch him and hesitate .

Then,

"Hyung"

"Min-ah..."

They both call each other simultaneously and then chuckle.

"You first...Min..."

"Ah......I ...want to ask you tomorrow evening you are free or not......I ......last week you take me to the amusement park so I ...want to show you some movie...you like watching movie...?"

Actually, Yunho just forgot to watch movie or TV program after the college life. Since he is busy and also don't have attention on such relaxing tings for so long. But

" I......"

Right, Kyuhyun asked him to pass the question. What should he do then.?Changmin watch him with hopeful glitter eyes and he can't deny that round eyes.

"I'm free ...Min-ah. But, Kyuhyun just ask me to tell you tgat one of your friend have some movie tickets for tomorrow and ...she want to go there ....with you..."

Yunho reply hesitately.He don't know why is he feeling anxious right now.

"Kyuhyun ask you...!!? But......Who is......ah......!"

Changmin seem to realize something halt the sentence. Really? So he also know the girl without describeing the name? What is their relationship, then? Girlfriend?

Questions are bubbling in his head and Yunho just watching Changmin to continue the unfinish speak.

Changmin look up his eyes and answer slowly.

"Will you go with me,hyung...~~?"

Yunho bit his bottom lip and watch the doelike eyes' undeniable expression.And ...nod.Changmin smile with happiness.

*******  
"Kyuhyun-ah, you ask Yunho hyung about the fake appointment...?"

"Yah...I just want to see his expression if he heard you have someone to date..."

"And......How is he then...?"

Changmin ask uncertaintly.

"I feel satisfy,Min.How is yours? Have you been ask him? He accept?"

"..Yeah..."

"That's it...! "

Kyuhyun shout with happiness.

"Than,don't miss the chance Min...Confess him tomorrow and I believe he'll also love you, back. I'll go and buy the tickets when I finish my game...."

"Thanks Kyu...~~ You make so many effort for me. I owe you so many help...~~"

"If so, just get him,Min.I'm sure you two love each other.But one is hesitate and one is so dumb to realize his own feeling.I'm really tire for both of you, now. "

Changmin laugh.Then, Kyuhyun hang up cause he's still playing the game.

Changmin enter the glass door and the sweet silver bells ring.

"I'm arrive,Noona..."

"Ah...Changmin-ah...come in..."

The owner smile and wave his hand and he go behind the counter.

"Busy Noona...?"

"No...just usual .And how is your day ...dongsaeng...~~"

Changmin remember the promise from his hyung and smile shyly.

"What is this? Something special ...?"

She smile and ask and Changmin nod.

"Let me guess...You have special appointment for tomorrow.? Girlfriend?"

"......Not girlfriend..."

Changmin answer quietly and she raise her eyebrow and 

"Then, boyfriend...?"

"Not yet...~~"

She watch him with lovely look.Her face and her look express she is really taking care to the boy.

"So, you'll confess him ? Tomorrow?"

Changmin nod with a blush.She smile and rub his head gently.

"Wish you good luck,dongsaeng-ah.I believe the man you love would be a good guy and he also wouldn't miss to grab the most lovely boy like you..."

"Thanks Noona...You are really good to me..."

Changmin smile and hug her.

There at the shade under a tree, a camera flash shotly and a silhouett is starring inside the shop with a sharp gaze.

************


End file.
